Three Chances
by sailor-elsa
Summary: When she died, everything died with her. Mamoru would never be the same after this, not when the world had taken the only girl he had ever loved. She was gone, because people didn't get three chances to live a life.. right? {Major Character Death ahead, descriptive death scene, warnings inside}


**wDisclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon**

 **This is what happens when you play the last of us, watch Sailor Moon, and remember one of the lasts acts of the manga.. This.**

 **Warnings: Language, self-harm mentions, CHARACTER death (major, obviously)**

 **If any of this bothers you then stop right here, press the back button, and find a nice fluffy, light-hearted story (they are my favorite)**

* * *

No one expected it to happen. It wasn't like every other battle where everyone put their lives on the line, there was no group hugs where the senshi would embrace each other as if it would be the last time, Usagi hadn't kissed Mamoru with a passion that hinted towards the fact that he may never see her alive again, or vice versa. That hadn't stayed up all night, huddled around Mamoru's coffee table talking about the enemy and laughing about boys- Usagi's eyes looking toward Mamoru every now and again as if saying, "I don't need to look for anyone, because what I want is right here."

There was no hint that this would be the last time they would see Usagi breathing; he didn't know that a few minutes before would be the last time he would ever see her smile, laugh, look at him with those eyes that demanded so much love.

It was just a youma, a ridiculous youma with sharp claws, that would swing around and try to kill it's prey after stealing heart crystals, or energy- or whatever they were looking for these days. It was almost laughable the way it screamed before swinging around in circles. It was harmless, and one blast from Mars, and then a final blow from Sailor Moon was all it took to take it out.

It hit the ground with a deafening sound, and that was it. It was over. The youma was gone, just like every time before. It had become more like a routine, find the monster, attack, defeat, and they could go home to their normal lives until the next time. After all, Sailor Moon was invincible and once she released her un-matchable power on the youma, it was done for.. because Sailor Moon was invincible.

So Sailor Moon turned on her heel and clapped her hands in pure glee, dancing on her feet. There was a smile on her face, the same smile she wore when they defeated the monsters. The same smile she wore every minute she was happy- a smile that said, _we made it._ So Tuxedo Mask smiled back, and the senshi laughed at their leader's unfounded excitement, and none of them saw it coming..

With it's last burst of energy, the youma had lifted up it's razor sharp claws, behind Sailor Moon. They didn't see it, but if they had seen it.. she would still be there with them. But they didn't see it, and it happened so fast that Mamoru hadn't had time to react. After all, it was just a simple youma.. nothing more.

She let out a watery gasp, her shoulders hunching, and her gaze staring down at the razor sharp claw that was coming out of her abdomen, successfully ripping the white of her fuku, and staining it with bright red blood.

He couldn't even react, not until the claw left her body, finally freeing her- and she fell to the ground, with another loud gasp. He found it a cruel twist of fate that he wasn't even fast enough to catch her when she fell forward. Whatever God that was above couldn't even grant him the privilege to catch his true love as she fell forward, her body hitting the ground.

He found it a cruel twist of fate that none of them saw it coming, not the senshi who had sworn their lives to protect her- and not him, who would have died just so she could live.

He ran to her, his knees hitting the ground, and his pants ripping in the process. He paid no heed to the burning sensation in his knees that signaled that they were probably bleeding.

No, his first reaction was to turn her around. His second reaction was the coldness that ran through his body when she didn't even make a noise; the girl who would wail when she scuffed her knee wouldn't even react to being turned over after she was-

he couldn't even think about it.

But, there it was. The large puncture wound that reminded him that the love of his life was dying. He wouldn't be able to become a doctor after this, not with all of this blood. Red on white; red on her white gloves as she attempted to cradle her abdomen, red on his gloves as he tried to move her hands and put pressure on it, and red running down her deadly pale face as blood left her mouth with every gasp.

He tried so desperately to remind himself of the extremities that body could handle. The blood of the human body made up about 7% of it's body weight, and a class four hemorrhage was about 40% loss of blood. He looked down at Usagi, and how much blood she was losing.

He looked behind him, at Ami, who was staring at her leader with a look of pure disbelief and for once, a stare that said _I don't know what to do._ He looked at the other's who couldn't even move.. He was in so much shock that he didn't realize Makoto had left, probably to get some kind of help even though they were too far from anyone who could truly help them.

Then he looked at Usagi, who was staring up at him, bright blue eyes, full of tears and disbelief. She was mirroring the disbelief of her comrades who could watch her as she struggled to hold on to whatever life she had left. His hands were shaking as he moved her slightly, finally eliciting a cry of pain from the girl lying on the ground.

He held her close, he held her tight, as if his embrace could just keep her alive. He looked up at the sky, at the moon, that was still shining down on them innocently. He cursed it, how dare it shine so brightly while the last heir to it's throne was dying. Why wasn't it sending her power; the power to heal, the power to live- the power that she embraced so dearly. He cursed _himself_ , why couldn't he keep he heal her?

"M-Mamo.." She gasped, and to his horror more blood made it's why out of her mouth.

"Shh." He whispered, smiling down at her slightly, his tears hit her cheek. "It's okay.. you're okay."

"I'm so sorry.." She whispered, her voice cracking.

"Don't be." He whispered.

"I-I l-love you so.."

She stopped, and at that moment everything stopped. The Earth stopped spinning, the wind stopped blowing, Mamoru stopped breathing, and Usagi's heart stopped beating. From behind him, Mamoru could vaguely hear Rei fall to her knees and scream- and Ami sobs cut through him like a knife. He was unaware that Minako was approaching him, mumbling to herself- after all she was the leader of Serenity's guard, so no one felt more failure at that moment than she did.

Mamoru could only stare down at the the love of his life as she stared back up at him, eyes wide open- unseeing. She had the smallest of smiles gracing her face, and as he held her closer, the impact of what had just happened came crashing into him like a bullet train.

"Usagi?" He whispered, cradling her body and looking down at her. "Usa-ko.. Odango?"

"Usagi!" He screamed, breaking the silence, and tossing his head back as he held the first person he had ever truly loved.

Chibi-Usa was gone when they arrived at the Tsukino household. The little girl who had been asleep when they fought the youma, had disappeared in her sleep. No one mourned her loss, no one but the senshi and Mamoru who had grown to know her. To everyone else, she was erased from their memory- never to exist.

When they learned of their daughter's death, Ikuko had fainted and Kenji had fallen to his knees screaming louder than Mamoru had. They were told their daughter had died due to a random attack that occurred when she was out. To everyone who knew her, it was a tragedy beyond belief. To the people who just heard about her death- she was just another girl that was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

She would never be known as Sailor Moon, not to anyone but the girls and Mamoru.

* * *

Days passed, weeks, and then months. Mamoru felt him self stuck in some sort of sick routine that involved him crying, screaming, drinking, and sleeping. He slept a lot, but his dreams always ended with her dead in his arms, so sleep became something to avoid after awhile. Most days he would just sit in his chair, staring at her picture; before her death he never considered himself much of a drinker- but with her being gone and the memory of her blood so fresh on his hands.. it seemed it was the only way to truly numb the pain.

Her picture mocked him. The picture had once been of him and her. A picture of Usagi laughing at something, nose scrunched, cheeks red, and eyes full of glee; Mamoru hadn't shared the same enthusiasm. He had been looking at her, with a look of slight disapproval. Most likely wishing that she would show a bit of restraint when they were in public.

In one of his fits of rage he had shattered the frame and cut himself out of the picture. He had stomped on his face, punched the glass until his knuckles bled- and he fell over sobbing until he threw up. He hated himself. He hated himself for only tolerating her at times. He hated himself for never telling her how he only ever slept truly well when her warm, bare body was pressed against his. He hated himself for all of the times he felt embarrassed by her excitement, for her light.

Cause now that her brilliant light was gone, he would have done anything to get it back.

On one, not-so-special day, he had been so caught up in his own mourning that he hadn't heard Rei slip into his apartment. She was the only person who had the nerve to disturb him; not even brave and strong Makoto would come into his house to snap him out of whatever limbo he was in.

He hadn't noticed her presence until she stood in front of him, hands on her hips, staring down at him accusingly. Maybe she expected him to scream, to yell, but he simply looked up at her and stayed silent.

"Are you sober, because it's smells disgusting in here." She snapped.

"I'm the most sober I've been in weeks." He responded.

"It must be you then." She retorted, and his gaze followed her's to a large bowl of some kind of food. "I'm guessing you haven't had a proper meal in who knows how long, so I took the honor of fixing you a little something. It's nothing Mako-chan would make, but it's edible."

He simply nodded, and the silence grew so awkward that she continued.

"-But if you can survive eating Usagi's-" She stopped, and he could practically hear her wince, and he clenched his fist in spite of himself. "But if you can survive eating _her_ cooking I'm sure this will be nothing."

She turned and looked at him. Her eyes were wide and accusing, and before she could even speak, Mamoru knew that he was in for some kind of lecture. He could barely meet her eyes as she approached him.

"You weren't there.." She whispered.

"What?"

"Her funereal was a month ago and you were not there!" She snapped, her voice breaking slightly. "I swear almost all of Tokyo was there, people who had only met her once was there talking about h-how sweet and good she was, and crying and covering her grave with flowers and goodies and everything she would like- She would love!"

She turned and looked at him, eyes blazing. "Everyone was there, except you, the person who should have been there the person she loved most of all! THE person she would lay her life on the line for over and over wasn't even there to say goodbye to her! She loved you Mamoru, she loved you!"

"She loved everyone." He said, standing up almost subconsciously, in order to keep himself from feeling so inferior. "Usa- She loved everyone."

"She loved you most of all, Mamoru and you know that." Rei whispered. "She loved you and how did you ever treat her, the least you could was show up to her damn funereal when she was being put down to rest."

"And how did you ever treat her Rei?"

Before he could even flinch, Rei had smacked him across the face nearly knocking him down. His hand went to his now stinging, red cheek and he looked up at her ready to snap at her for slapping him, but he stopped..

Rei was staring at him, tears streaming down her flushed face but her expression wasn't one of anger like he expected- but one of regret. It was then Mamoru realized that maybe his words hit a bit harder than he had realized.

"I will regret it for the rest of my life.. the way I treated her." Rei gulped. "But, Mamoru-san, at least I was there to lay her to rest. At least I apologized to her grave until my knees bleed from kneeling for so long- Can you say the same?"

Rei shook her head. "I guess people deal with grief differently. You- you lost everything. You lost the love of your life, and your little girl before she could ever truly exist- maybe being distant is your way of coping."

"I guess you and I will both have to live with our regrets." Mamoru stated, his voice had a hint of finality and Rei knew that it was the end of his conversation. She had nothing else to say to him.

"Don't starve yourself." Rei stated quietly, turning around and leaving the man to himself.

When she left, Mamoru fell to the ground, Rei's words finally cutting through him. He let out a sob, and it came out rough and not at all like his voice. He looked up at her face once more, her smiling face that looked down on him whenever he felt his most broken and he cried out the one thing he should have said to her when she was dying in his arms.

"I'm so sorry."

* * *

Somehow, Mamoru survived. But to say that life went went for him would be a lie. Life didn't go on, everyday seemed to be a struggle for him. But he survived somehow; he got a job, somehow.. And he grew old, somehow. As the years turned to decades, his hair starting sprouting white patches until his hair was completely gray. His face, became more worn down and he would look in the mirror and realize he barely recognized himself.

But his communication with the girls had diminished over the years until it was almost nonexistent. The last actual conversation he had with them had been a little bit after Usagi died, a week after Rei had visited him. It had been with Ami and Minako and it was over the fact that there seemed to be no enemy anymore. Rei hadn't picked anything up in he fire readings, and the air seemed to be less thick.

The evil had died with her, because it was her ultimate goodness that had attracted the evil in the first place.

Thinking of her still hurt Mamoru. But sometimes he would find himself thinking about what she would look like in her old age, and what Chibi-Usa would look like as a young woman. They would both be beautiful, no doubt. But then Mamoru would look up at Usagi's picture, and saw her smile and her beautiful eyes- and he would be forced to remember that Usagi would always be eternally young.

But everyday, Mamoru reminded himself that it wouldn't be long before he was finally with her again. He could feel himself become weaker, his breathing become harder, his bones becoming more frail, and he knew that it wouldn't be long.

The girls had grown old too. Rei was an important businesswoman, Ami was a world renowned doctor, Makoto owned over a dozen bakeries all over Japan, and Minako had become an idol like she'd dreamed. Even though they were happy and living their dream, the sadness from their leader dying still reigned in everything they did.

As it did for Mamoru.

It was on one rainy day that Mamoru and the girls recieved the shock of their lives. A monster of some kind had reared it's ugly head in the city. It had stolen energy from a few people before overloading itself so much that it died. It was a weak youma and nothing like the ones that Usagi and the girls had fought. But it still proved that somewhere, some kind of goodness was born that would attract evil. And hopefully, that goodness lived to fill Usagi's shoes.

But it was quiet again after that, and everyone soon forgot about the mediocre monster that had attacked the city, and four years later, an even older Mamoru found himself walking down the street, his arms full of grocery bags and his bones aching with every step.

He looked up at the sky and closed his eyes, wondering if Usagi was somewhere smiling down at him. He stayed that way for a moment and then began walking, but before he could get very far he was hit in the head and he nearly dropped his groceries. He held onto them tightly with a grunt, and turned his head quickly to see that what had hit him was a very pink ball.

He followed the ball to a pair of little feet that was chasing the to in a hurry, and he nearly fainted when he saw two blonde odangos on the head of a tiny little girl that couldn't older than three or four.

"I'm sorry, mister!" The little girl gasped, picking up her pink ball and smiling at the man.

Mamoru stared at her hair, and the little girl tilted her head slightly and pulled a face. "Hey, mister, it's not nice to stare at people for too long you know! You're being a very mean old man!"

Mamoru could't help the smile that came to his face, and he could have cried at that moment. "You just have a very silly hairstyle."

The little girl's face grew confused and she touched the odangos on her head and smiled. "My mama puts them in my hair everyday, she thinks that they suite me very well."

"They do." Mamoru agreed. "Be careful little girl, there was a monster attack just a couple years ago."

The little girl smiled and formed a fist with her hand. "Monsters don't scare me I'll beat them up!"

Mamoru watched as the little girl demonstrated what she would do to the monster, and Mamoru was reminded of the same optimism that his Usagi embraced so dearly, and he knew that this little girl had to be the goodness that would once again light up the world.

"Usagi!" A voice called from around the corner. "Usagi, it's getting late you need to come in."

The little girl waved goodbye at Mamoru and grabbed the bright pink ball and ran back to her house, yelling to her mama that she was coming. Mamoru smiled as Usagi walked away and he picked up his grocery bags once more.

He would happily go now, and be reborn with her once again. Even if their memories of their past lives were forgotten, they would always find each other because they were connected by a red string, a string that could never be broken.

Life had granted Usagi a third chance.

* * *

 _ **Thank you for reading please review.**_

 _ **See I ended it happy, so now Mamoru will one day be reunited with his Usa-ko again :')**_


End file.
